True Love Reveals In Time
by LovesToDoThis
Summary: What If When Edward Left He Didn't Go Alone? Can Bella and Emmett Get Through This Together As Siblings, Or As More As Life Pushes Them Together? x
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I'm sorry but were just supposed to be together love-" he said

"Don't. Just stop calling me love and go Just GO!" Bella Screamed

"Bella, he... with..... hurt me" he said through gasps of pain, something he'd never felt before

"Me too Emmett , me too" she said sighing.

"Oh Alice please, pretty please don't" he sighed

"Look Em you've fallen for her, do something about it or I will" she grinned walking to her car.

"Evil Pixy" he muttered walking towards the monster he called his baby.

"Oh my-" she started

"Alice Marie Cullen you finish that sentence while were here and I will cut your credit cards up" Esme hissed. Emmett howled with laughter and Alice threw a glare in his direction to shut him up.

"Esme Emmetts fallen for-" Alice sentence wasn't finished due to the fact Emmett jumped her grabbed her bag and took out her cards and ran with them.

"Alice don't be silly who would ever love me again?"

"Why don't you let me answer that?"

"I Love you" she whispered

"I Love you too" he said with a much passion.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

"Bella" the velvet voice shook me from my deep slumber.

"mm?" I lazily replied.

"Let's go for a walk it's a beautiful day" he said, I sat up and stared at him and he looked stressed. His normal bed/sex hair was just dishevelled and sticking up every were.

"You ok Edward?" I asked reaching for him but he took a step back and said.

"Perfect just be ready in 15 minutes and I'll be down stairs waiting lo- later" he said closing the door. I stared at the door before I shook off the feeling.

"Vampires and their weird mood swings, serious whiplash here" I muttered going to my closet.

I bounced down the stairs but not before falling on the last step, my back came in contact with the floor. I was confused what happened to the two strong arms that always caught me, promised to catch me when I fell. As I was in thought every one ran in to see what the noise was. There was a few gasps but everything seemed god. Carlisle ran to my side, as usual

"Bella are you ok?" he asked me.

"What? Oh sorry yeah" he helped me up and then Edward held my hand.

"Bella and I are off to the woods for a walk. We'll be back shortly" he announced. I half smiled and we walked on.

The silence was uncomfortable, something was wrong. We reached the meadow and we sat down but he got up and paced.

"Edward what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day and seriously your moods are beginning to give me whiplash again." I said all tense.

"Bella, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I've put it off long enough" he said stopping to stare at nothing. I got up and walked over to him and held his hand.

"Edward your scaring me what's wrong?" I asked, my heart started to beat faster.

"I'm leaving you" he declared.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Your what?" I asked in total shock.

"I'm so sorry love it's just I thought you were the one but we all know me and Rosalie were meant to be together" he reasoned.

"You're leaving me for Rosalie?" I stuttered.

"Yes" he frowned.

"The girl who practically was a bitch to you, us even every one and then you moan about her, then you decide you like her?" I raised my voice getting angry.

"Not like, love" he growled. I laughed then stopped.

"Leave" I demanded. He looked taken aback and stumbled back a bit.

"What? I just can't leave you here in the forest love" he reasoned.

"What's the difference Edward?" I asked angry "You're able to up and leave me for Rosalie, leave me alone now" I shouted back.

"You know damn well I can't leave you here alone Bella" he declared.

" Go be with Rosalie, just go" I demanded again.

"I'm sorry but were just supposed to be together lov-" he said before I cut in.

"Don't. Just stop calling me love and go Just GO!" I screamed and he went off as I started to cry he took one last long look before his face fell and he walked back to the house.

*

"Bella?" Alice's voice echoed through the woods. I looked in the direction of the voice but no pixie was to be seen. I got up and followed the voice which led me back to their home where Alice stood with new clothes and a sad looking Esme.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorr-" I cut Esme off by grabbing the clothes and walking to the Bathroom to change. I took a long shower and changed and just sat on the floor cradling my legs against my chest. Going over what happened in my head made me zone out until I heard a muffle cry of pain. I got up and opened the door to listen.

"Emmett please open the door?" Esme tried, but no answer she sighed and walked back down the stairs. I waited until she was in the kitchen before I walked to Emmett's room. I placed my ear against the thin door and listened to him sniffle and huff. I gently opened the door to see the room in darkness and a figure on the bed curled up in a ball. I walked in and closed the door.

"Emmett?" I said, barley in a whisper. The sniffling and the huffing stopped.

"B..bella?" he cried out. I winced as I heard how much pain came out. I walked closer to his bed and sat next to him. He looked at me and his eyes showed so much pain I almost started to feel it.

"Emmett" I said giving him a hug. He hugged me so tight and he sighed and pulled back.

"Bella, he... with..... hurt me" he said through gasps of pain, something he'd never felt before.

"Me too Emmett , me too" I said sighing.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Soon enough I fell asleep, Emmett heard my soft breathing and figured he'd let me sleep.

Roughly four hours later someone started to tickle my ear. I knew for a fact it was Emmett, the cream on the hand and tickle face trick. He thinks I'm stupid, well I'll show him whose boss. I waited for him to tickle me again and I slammed my hand against his face. His expression made me giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh Emmett, she just owned you big style" Alice roared in laughter clutching her sides as they cramped, if that was even possible for a vampire. Emmett's face was twisted into confusion and shock, most of his face was covered in whatever substance he used. I used my index finger to swipe some off his face and I tasted it.

"Mm Strawberry, my favourite ice cream, if only there was some kind of topping" I said winking at Alice who gasped and ran off but was back in a split second with hundred thousand toppings. She did the honours and we both emitted into a fit of giggles together on Emmett's bed. Emmett was still speechless due to the fact that I owned him at his own joke, but knowing Emmett he can't keep quiet for that long.

"If I were you and you were sensible I would definitely run right about know" he smirked getting up very slowly, maybe giving me a head start possibly. A girl could only hope.

"Run Bella" Alice squealed pulling me onto her back and we flew down the stairs into the kitchen to hide behind Esme, who was shocked two seconds later when Emmett came in with ice cream all over his face.

"Care to explain why my missing ice cream is all over your face Emmett McCarty Cullen?" Esme said calmly trying her best not to shout at Emmett. That's all she seemed to do with Emmett, who was for doing things like this or swearing which Esme couldn't stand.  
Emmett's face went all guilty and I snickered with Alice as he shot us a glare whilst growling at us both.

"I was going to play a prank on Belly Boo here but she thinks she's smart because I've done it to Eddie so many times in the past; so she knew what I was doing but it somehow ended up on me" he sulked while starting to clean his face in the sink.

"I think intelligent comes to m y mind" I smirked.

"I think plenty of knowledge too" Alice snickered and shoved a towel in Emmett's face.

"Most of it is due to being a woman" Esme joined, " Were Smart, intelligent, beautiful creatures, we can never be out witted and most of all we girls can multitask where as you men can't" she finished whilst cleaning and making me a sandwich.

"Is it pick on Emmett day or something?" he muttered sitting down on the bar stool sulking. I sat down in the one next to him as Esme passed me my sandwich and I patted his head and kissed his cheek.

"Of course not Emmett, it's pick on you all week" us girls broke out into a fit of giggles; and as Jasper came in it turned into sobs.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen do not mess with my emotions" sniggering with Alice as Esme slapped his arm.

"What ya'll laugh and sniggering about, also claiming women are smarter than men?" Jasper said sitting in the counter top next to Alice and pecked her cheek lovingly. She beamed back and they shared an Eskimo kiss. Burghs get a room please.

"That's definitely not true" Carlisle said as he came in and put his briefcase down and kissed us all on the head or cheek and Esme shared a passionate kiss with him.

"I think we should test your theory out mother since you mentioned it" Emmett grinning, a plan was forming in that brain of his.

"Your suggestion oh mighty Emmett" Jasper said chuckling and Emmett threw one of my crusts at him.

"Hey" I cried out slapping him "Crusts are the best" I whined and munched on.

"How about a Girls V Boys Competition. We choose six main games and four challenges?" Alice suggested smirking.

"Sounds good Ali, let's all sit and use our brains for change" Emmett said with a pure face of thinking going on, we all looked at him and we all thought the same thing ' yours must be hurting' which made us all snicker and giggle but we all stated coming up with the game.


End file.
